First and Last Kiss
by Nessa.Baby.Doll
Summary: This is my version of what should have happened during the fight scene, I thought it would be cool. THIS IS BASED ON THE 2003 VERSION.


**_This story is based on the 2003 version, the one with Jeremy Sumptor and the other actors. You can find it on youtube, just search " Peter Pan 2003 part 1" and you will find it. I was watching this movie and i had the idea. Thanks again._**

**_~ Nessa_**

* * *

I watched as Peter and Captain hook battled it out, their eyes never straying for one another's, I knew this was not going to end well, as Peter had hesitated before striking, he never hesitated, especially around Hook. Hook looked down and his eyes caught mine, but I quickly moved them away, growing nervous under his vile gaze.

" She was leaving you Pan, your Wendy... was leaving you" Hook said, glancing down at me and I had to strain my ears to hear. Peter looked down, though it seemed he just tried to avoid Hooks gaze.

" Why should she stay, what have you to offer, you are... incomplete." He said, a malicious tone coloring his voice. He knew he had found Peter's weakness. Me.

Peter still looked down, intent on not meeting Hooks eyes. Then Hook went to slash him, Peter looked up just in time and blocked it with his own sword.

" She'd rather grow up than be with you" He said and Peter took a shaky breath. It hurt me to see that I was hurting him. I loved him. I never wanted to leave but I had too. Then Hook brought up his fist and hit Peter, sending his cart wheeling in the air backwards. He hit the rope ladder and fell onto the wide part of the ships masts.

Hook, still flying and arms wide open said sarcastically. " Let us now take a peep into the future. What's this is see, tis the fair Wendy." He said, halfway through the sentence Peter jumped off and flew in a circle before proceeding towards the captain, with his blade in front.

Hook swiped, but Peter was quicker, he spun. " She's in her nursery, the window is shut." He said and Peter flew forward sword raised and yelled " I'll open it!". His voice made my heart churn, it was filled with heartbreak.

The fought, their swords clanging. Hook caught Peters sword with his hook, and said " I'm afraid the windows barred." Peter looked broken and desperate.

" I'll call out her name!" he said in a thick voice.

Hook had a weird expression on his face, like he was enjoying his pain. Well come to think of it he probably was.

" I'm afraid she can't hear you." He said and took a breath.

" No." He said his eyes springing back and forth worriedly.

" She can't see you." He said and bared his teeth.

" Wendy!" He called my name, and my heart throbbed, I knew I couldn't help him, and I silently prayed to god that he would be okay. I knew he wouldn't, I could feel it.

" She's forgotten all about you!" He said and malice took the center on his face.

" Stop! Please! Stop it!" He begged, but I knew it was no use. Hook had finally found his weakness, and somehow I knew, he wouldn't give up. Not with winning in sight. Hook brought up his foot and kicked him square in the chest, Peter flew through the ships sail with a grunt.

Hook peeked around from behind the mast, " And what is this I see. There is another in your place." Peter was breathing heavily, out of breath. Peter looked up shakily and Hook said the final words.

" He is called.... Husband" With that sentence, not only did he sound evil, but he looked evil as well. His nose scrunched up, and his eyes hardened.

Peter was rapidly coming downwards. He took his final swing, and Hook gave a monstrous call and raised his sword over his head, swung it and hit Peter's sword. Peter, exhausted fell to the deck, landed on his stomach with a hollow sounding thud. This made everyone stop.

Peter exhaled heavily and Hook placed his blade under Peter's chin, forcing him to look upwards. Still looking downwards at the blade Peter stood. He had a large gash on his forehead, and I wanted to race to him, to slap and kick Hook, but it was as if my feet were frozen. The lost boys watched helplessly, as their leader stood weakly.

Hook looked at him one last time, and kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards into the mast's bottom, his head bounced of the hard wood and he gasped for breath. Hook discarded his sword and flew to Peter, cupping his throat with his hand.

I raced forward, knowing how this would end, but I was grabbed, and all I heard was Peters, muffled groan as Hook smacked him on the head with his hook, and Peter fell to his knees in pain holding his head.

Tinkerbell raced forward but Hook brought his hook up, and Tinkerbell hit it, and rebounded off in the other direction. Hook grabbed a fist of Peter's blonde locks, and the lost boys struggled with the men holding them.

" You'll die alone.... and unloved. " He looked at me as he said unloved, and brought Peters face around, his green eyes met mine and I tried to look away, not being able to bear the look in his eyes. But the man holding me forced my face forward.

The next sentence Hook said was hesitant. " Just like me." He said and he let go throwing Peter to the ground with so much force his whole body bounced off the deck. He flipped over onto his back and looked at Hook.

The lost boys were struggling, but as they were only boys they could not get away from the harsh grip of the men who held them. A few looked away, and Michael folded his head, as if to not see what was about to happen.

(**AN: Here comes my adjustments)**Just then Peter turned his head ever so slightly and looked into my eyes. Apologizing. That was it. Hook took one last look and shouted a cry before flinging his Hook down.

I had a sudden burst of anger and threw my head up, breaking the pirates nose effectively, and bringing my elbow back swiftly into his groin. The lost boys watched me intently, and I flew in front of Peter, thinking Hook would stop and Peter could escape. Boy was I wrong.

I felt the pang of impact, then I felt the sharp pain of my skin splitting, as his Hook drove into me full force. I gasped, and took in a deep breath. Hook looked bewildered, but with one last bush, drove it into me one last time, with a hard push, and quickly drawing out the bloody hook. I began to shake as my blood flowed down my night gown, and the lost boys flew into action. Kicking, biting, slapping, kneeing, smacking, anything to get free.

I fell to my knees and Peter seemed frozen, though around me the weather shifted, it became windy, very windy, and the sea became restless, giant waves crashing along the ships sides. The lost boys looked at Peter and hit the deck, covering up their heads and rolling up into balls.

I fell onto my back and gasped, trying to breath, though it felt like someone was sitting on my chest. Peter let out an enraged roar, one filled with regret, hurt and anger, what I didn't expect was the result. It was as if Peter's breath had a hurricane's strength. The winds knocked every single pirate off, including Hook and landed in the water.

Peter and the lost boys were at my side at once, but my body was starting to shut down. My legs no longer squirmed, and my head felt inflated.

" Michael. Jon. You must go home. Tell them I am alive, but never coming back. I love you." I said, though it burned like acid was running down my throat, I coughed and blood came up with my spit.

" No... Wendy." Peter whispered and tears collected in his green eyes. I smiled a small smile, though it probably looked more like a grimace.

" Peter I love you. No matter how much you try and avoid it. I love you. Take care of the lost boys, be their father. As they will need you know more than ever." I said ad my arms started failing. I tried to move them, though they refused to move.

With all the strength I had I lifted my head and pressed my lips against his, which were salty from the tears running down his face. Everyone froze and Peter looked shocked.

" You have my love, my heart, and now my hidden kiss. " I said and darkness surrounded the outside of the images I was seeing.

" No. No. Please." He begged, his voice filled with desperation and despair.

" Peter " I whispered and my heart thudded one last time and I opened my heavy eye lids and looked one last time at him, before he disappeared, and I slipped into darkness.


End file.
